


Nowy pan doktor

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Przygody Aleksa i Jamiego [2]
Category: BrzydUla, Tennis RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut, visiting the doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Zainspirowane pewnym zdjęciem i sugestiąCirilla9





	Nowy pan doktor

Jamie czekał przed gabinetem lekarskim odrobinę spięty. Miał go dziś zbadać nowy lekarz, dr Febo. Był znany z nieuprzejmości i niewrażliwości w stosunku do swych pacjentów, jednak Jamie chciał mieć badania okresowe, jak najszybciej za sobą, dlatego postanowił nie czekać aż jego lekarz wróci z urlopu.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a z gabinetu wyszedł pacjent, mający nietęgą minę. Zanim Jamie zdążył cokolwiek do niego powiedzieć, choćby spytać, czy było naprawdę aż tak źle, usłyszał dość przyjemny, głęboki głos wzywający go do środka.

'Murray, jeśli łaska.'

Jamie wszedł do gabinetu na lekko drżących nogach. Ostatnio denerwował się tak idąc do lekarza, jak miał pięć lat i wiedział, że będą pobierać mu krew do badań.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i odwrócił się w kierunku biurka, za którym siedział dr Febo, kończący zapisywanie czegoś w karcie poprzedniego pacjenta.

Jamie był w szoku. Spodziewał się jakiegoś starego pryka, tymczasem dr Febo był młodym i bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną. Kiedy podniósł na niego wzrok, Murraya zmroziło i odebrało mu mowę. Cóż to było za władcze i dominujące spojrzenie. Ciężko było pod nim ustać więc Jamie opadł na krzesło naprzeciw doktora.

'Może jakieś "dzień dobry"?' prychnął lekarz. 'Czy znani tenisiści są ponad zwyczajowe uprzejmości?'

Jamie spłonął rumieńcem.

'Nie są... przepraszam' powiedział szybko. 'Po prostu... trochę mnie pan zaskoczył.'

Febo uniósł brwi, a Jamie zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej. Co on do diabła wygadywał?!

'To znaczy... Spodziewałem się, że wygląda pan nieco... no... inaczej...' wyjąkał, pogrążając się jeszcze bardziej. 'To znaczy, nie sądziłem, że jest pan...'  _takim ciachem_ , dokończył w myślach, ale nie odważył się powiedzieć tego na głos. '...tak młody' zakończył kulawo.

Ku jego zdumieniu dr Febo uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Chyba zrozumiał, że zwyczajnie spodobał się swemu pacjentowi i nie zamierzał dalej go męczyć.

'Dobrze, już dobrze. Niech pan tylko przestanie bredzić. Rozumiem, że przyszedł pan do mnie na badania okresowe?'

Jamie kiwnął głową.

'Świetnie. Proszę iść za parawan i się rozebrać.'

Jamiego zmroziło po raz drugi. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że będzie musiał pokazać się temu mężczyźnie w całej okazałości, goluteńki jak święty turecki, w dodatku, dr Febo będzie go dotykał. Mimo to poszedł za parawan i zrzucił ciuchy, oddychając wolno i spokojnie.

Wynurzył się zza niego powoli. Dr Febo wydawał się być całkowicie skupiony na badaniu, jednak Jamie dostrzegł jak zerka ukradkiem na jego newralgiczne miejsca i uśmiecha się pod nosem z uznaniem.

'Proszę się położyć na kozetce' powiedział spokojnie, po zbadaniu węzłów chłonnych na szyi i pod pachami, gardła i źrenic.

Kiedy Jamie wykonał polecenie, lekarz pochylił się nad nim i zaczął delikatnie uciskać mu brzuch. Jamie zacisnął pięści, bowiem dotyk dłoni doktora, na jego podbrzuszu, wywołał w nim falę niekontrolowanego podniecenia. Z całych sił próbował się opanować, ale kiedy Febo zaczął badać węzły chłonne w pachwinach, Jamie jęknął rozpaczliwie, bowiem jego męskość zaczęła się wznosić. Doktor, wpierw niczego nie zauważył i spojrzał na Jamiego zdziwiony, że tak delikatne badanie mogło wywołać ból. Jamie wyszarpnął nogę z jego uścisku i złączył uda, siadając i zakrywając przyrodzenie dłońmi.

'Przepraszam, ale musimy przestać!' sapnął czerwony jak piwonia.

Doktor tylko się uśmiechał, rozumiejąc z zachowania pacjenta, co się właśnie stało.

'Proszę się nie przejmować. To się zdarza... choć zwykle częściej, kiedy bada kobieta...' odparł, zaskakująco miłym tonem. Po tym jaką miał opinię, Jamie spodziewał się wyzwisk z jego strony i może nawet wygonienia z gabinetu.

'Ale...' jęknął zażenowany.

'Naprawdę to nic takiego, fizjologiczna reakcja organizmu. Poza tym już prawie skończyłem, więc może jednak będziemy kontynuować?' doktor naparł delikatnie dłonią na klatkę piersiową Jamiego, zmuszając go do ponownego położenia się. 'Sprawdzę jeszcze tylko drugą pachwinę i stawy kończyn dolnych i będzie pan mógł się ubrać.' Febo uśmiechnął się w tak przyjazny sposób, że Jamie nie był w stanie się nie poddać jego woli, choć jego penis stał już na baczność, kiedy lekarz kończył badanie.

'Wszystko w porządku' mruknął Febo, puszczając jego kolano. 'Dam panu jeszcze skierowanie na badania krwi i tyle... no chyba... chyba, że potrzebuje pan mojej pomocy?'

Jamie usiadł i już chciał zejść z kozetki, ale usłyszawszy słowa lekarza, zerknął na niego pytająco. 

'Pomocy?'

Febo znowu się uśmiechnął.

'Mogę pomóc panu... emm... ulżyć sobie... Chyba nie wyjdzie pan tak' wskazał głową na krocze Jamiego, które ów próbował znowu bezskutecznie zakryć. 'z mojego gabinetu? Inni pacjenci gotowi pomyśleć, że dzieją się tu jakieś niewłaściwe rzeczy... Może moglibyśmy razem jakoś temu zaradzić? Co pan na to?'

Jamie głośno przełknął ślinę. Odpowiedź nie chciała mu przejść przez gardło, za bardzo się wstydził, jednak doktor musiał wyczytać ją z jego oczu, bo pochylił się nad nim, rozwarł jego nogi i zacisnął dłoń na boleśnie już naprężonym członku.

Jamie wydał z siebie zupełnie niekontrolowany dźwięk, coś pomiędzy piskiem a wyciem, na co doktor tylko się uśmiechnął i zaczął poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół, drugą głaskał jego udo. Jamie bezwiednie oparł się o chłodną ścianę za plecami.

Potrzebował dosłownie kilkunastu sekund, żeby dojść. Zobaczył gwiazdki przed oczami i zacisnął powieki, a zaraz potem potężny spazm orgazmu podrzucił jego biodra do góry.  Doktor masował go jeszcze przez kilka chwil, aż w pewnym momencie Jamie przestał czuć jego dłoń.

Otworzywszy oczy zobaczył, że lekarz jest już przy zlewie i myje ręce, nadal spokojny, jakby to co właśnie miało miejsce, było zwykłym badaniem.

'Proszę' powiedział, podając Jamiemu mokre chusteczki, żeby ów mógł zetrzeć z siebie spermę. 'Może się pan już ubrać.'

Jamie był odrobinę zawiedziony, takim chłodnym zakończeniem. Nie spodziewał się płomiennych wyznań, ale może chociaż zaproszenia na kawę. 

Po wyjściu zza parawanu, już z powrotem w ubraniu, dostał od dr Febo skierowanie na badania krwi. Już zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może sam nie powinien wyjść z inicjatywą i zaprosić gdzieś doktora, kiedy ów wstał zza biurka i wyciągnął rękę do Jamiego.

'Może pan tu podejść jeszcze na chwilę?'

Jamie pokornie podszedł do lekarza, myśląc, że chce on sprawdzić jeszcze jego język, albo coś, ale nie. Febo chwycił go mocno za ramiona, przycisnął do siebie i pocałował w zaskakująco delikatny sposób. Trwało to zaledwie kilka uderzeń serca, kiedy odsunął się i wyszeptał:

'Niech pan jeszcze do mnie wpadnie z wynikami tych badań, panie Murray, dobrze?' 


End file.
